Another Kickin' It Cinderella Story
by Everything Will Be For Nothing
Summary: Kim's mom died when she was three, her dad died in a car accident a year ago. Now she's stuck with her evil step mother Elizabeth, and her two evil step sisters Kelsey and Donna. Luckily she has her best friend Grace and her mysterious pen pal, Prince Charming. What happens at the Masquerade? Does she find out who her Prince Charming really is, or will things only get worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It**

Another Kickin' It Cinderella Story

Chapter One

**Kim POV:**

"Kim you better get a move on cause you're not going to school until the kitchen's cleaned up! And you've got half an hour before school starts!" Elizabeth yelled. Yup, another day, another mess, another boatload of chores and horrible I gotta deal with. Elizabeth's my evil step mother, trust me, I don't live with her and my two step sisters Donna and Kelsey because I want to. It's cause my real mom died of cancer when I was three, and my dad died in a car accident a year ago. Yeah, sad, I know. But at least I have my best friend Grace with me. She's the best friend anyone can ask for honestly. And I have this pen pal I guess you can say. He says he goes to my school, Seaford High, but he really doesn't seem like anyone that would be him. We don't know each other's real names, he goes by Prince Charming, and I'm Cinderella. He decided on that ever since the first letter I sent telling him about me and I guess I wrote about how Cinderella was my favorite story, and we just had to call ourselves that. I don't mind it really, it's what's in the letters that matter.

"Kim! I don't see any difference! It's still a mess! You only have fifteen minutes now!" Elizabeth yelled. I cleaned as fast as I could. Luckily, I'm used to this by now and I have this full on method to clean everything in five minutes, but that's another story for another time. I got into the car my dad bought me junior year, which is pretty much the only thing left from him other than the diamond necklace that he gave my mom, and got to school with only two minutes to spare. I quickly ran to my locker, grabbed my books, and got to my AP English class right as the bell rang.

"You're late! What'd you have to clean this time?" My best friend Grace whispered. We're basically sisters, we grew up together and know everything there is to know about each other. She knows me better than anyone.

"The kitchen. Kelsey's a pig and Donna constantly complained about her food touching. Ugh. Just this one last year and I can go to UCLA and leave this horrible life behind." We sat through class, counting the minutes down until it was over and I could tell her about what happened last night.

Finally the bell rang, I grabbed my books, told Grace to meet me at lunch where I would explain everything. I hurried over to my locker before the next class when I walked into something, or someone.

"Hey watch where you're going! Dumb blonde." yelled Jack Anderson walking away leaving my books on the ground not bothering to help me up or anything. My one and only crush, yet I don't know why. Yup, you guessed it, he's one of those popular guys all the girls drool over but can't do anything about cause he's dating Donna. Yup evil step sister Donna. I don't know why he chose her, whenever he's at the house he could be so nice and caring at times, but when he acts like this, I understand why they're together.

As soon as my last period before lunch was over, I walked into the Cafeteria and Grace immediately rushed up to me,

"You ran into Jack?! Why didn't you tell me in between classes?! Oh and how about Romeo? Hm?"

"He was a jerk, cause I couldn't find you and it's not that serious so I figured it could wait. And it's Prince Charming okay?" I explained.

"But this is Jack Anderson we're talking about! The guy you've had a crush on since forever! Okay Prince Charming whatever! But please explain what happened with Jack!"

I told her about everything with Jack although there was not much to tell in the first place, but she managed to press on about him and Donna.

"I really don't know what's up with them. He seem's really distant from her. They don't suck each other's faces off, they hardly talk, and he's hardly ever over. They probably had a fight or something. But I mean they'll get over it and -"

"WAIT. ARE YOU SERIOUS?! SO IT'S TRUE?!" Grace yelled.

"Grace, people are staring... and what do you mean it's true? You didn't let me finish!"

"Oh just let them stare! Apparently Jack's been sick of Donna and they broke up this morning. I heard rumors but I had no idea if it was true or not. And just from hearing this, looks like Jack's on the market again, and you need to get that butt moving before he's taken."

"I had no idea... No wonder she's been pissier than ever. Anyways, what's the point? He'd never go for me, I'm just a nobody, and considering what happened this morning, he wants nothing to do with me. I'd rather not add on to the list of aspiring girls who he just gets annoyed of. Besides, I don't see you trying to talk to Jerry at all, and he's Jack's best friend and he's been single since Freshman year, and we're Seniors now."

"I thought we agreed not to bring up Jerry during our Jack arguments _Kimberly_."

"And I thought we agreed to never call me Kimberly. Now we should go to class before we're late. By the way, I gotta go straight home after school so I'll just call or text you or something."

"Alright I'll await!" Oh Grace, she really is one of a kind.

School was alright. I managed to avoid Kelsey and Donna the whole day which was a relief, but the whole break-up between Jack and Donna had been on my mind all day. I walked down to the mailbox hoping there was a letter from Prince Charming, and sure enough there was. I walked inside seeing that nobody was home, and Elizabeth didn't leave a note anywhere, I ran into my room, locked the door, and eagerly read the letter.

_Dear Cinderella,_

_How was your day? I hope everything was better than usual. I finally broke up with that horrible girlfriend of mine I've been telling you about. I feel so free, like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders. You know, thinking about what you've told me, it's as if your life is a Cinderella story, you know minus the whole romance part, but since I'm free from the clutches of my now ex girlfriend, I was hoping you would be my date for the Black and White Masquerade ball. Please write back soon with your answer, which I'm hoping is yes because I will be a happy Wilderness Explorer, and the ball is on Saturday, so hope to see you then!_

_Always,_

_Prince Charming_

There was one thing about this letter that wouldn't leave my thoughts. Not him asking me to the Masquerade, but the fact that he broke up with his horrible girlfriend. It couldn't possibly be Jack could it?

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry if it seemed boring, but it was more of an intro and filler chapter. Don't worry there will be a bunch more drama and kick to come! Please review! It means the world to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**This story will mostly be in Kim's point of view, but there will be some parts that will focus on Jack's point of view don't worry! Sorry about the first chapter by the way, I couldn't figure out how to use the line breaks, it took me while, but I figured it out for this chapter. Sorry the last chapter was so confusing guys! By the way, the beginning is a time skip to Friday Night. Enjoy guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It**

* * *

Another Kickin' It Cinderella Story

Chapter 2

**Kim POV**

I'm wondering if it was a good idea that I told Grace about my Prince Charming suspicions. She's positive it's Jack, but I can't be sure. I'll just find out tomorrow.

After reading the letter on Monday, I wrote back saying yes, but only with the condition that he reveal to me who he really is. He happily agreed and told me to meet him at the fountain in the garden at 9PM sharp, he was saying that if he was going to reveal himself, I'd have to do it too, but we'll see about that, because if it really is Jack, he'd run away. I just know it. Now I have another problem to deal with, Donna.

"Kim, don't you think this dress will just win Jack back?" Donna asked stupidly.

"If winning him back means looking like a slut and making everything worse, then yes, I absolutely think it'll win him back." I retorted.

"Ugh why did I even ask a loser like you in the first place, go help Kelsey or something idiot."

"Oh so I'm the idiot here okay believe whatever you want." I muttered.

"I didn't catch that _Kimberly,_ you were saying hm?" Donna said bitterly.

"Nope, nothing." I walked towards Kelsey's room before I could do any damage to that plastic faced made in China Barbie Doll.

Kelsey's I guess alright to deal with. She's not as impossible as Donna, although she is pretty stupid and I don't understand how she passed the 8th grade.

"Kim! Which is healthier deep fried oreos or deep fried twinkies?" Kelsey asked, oh her and her food.

"Kels, you really shouldn't eat either one, they're no where near healthy."

"Well loser, I'll eat whatever the hell I want to eat so just go make me both! Oh, go fetch my Louis Vitton bag downstairs, you've got fifteen. Now go!" Yup, Kelsey's just all about the food, and Donna and her Jack obsession. I don't know if they'll ever understand that the world doesn't revolve around them.

I go downstairs to cook Kelsey's heart attacks, when I see Elizabeth with a smirk on her face when she sees me. This can't be good.

"Kimberly dear, you didn't have plans to go to the Black and White Masquerade did you?" she asked sweetly, uh oh, either she found the letters, or she just knows I really want to go. I'm hoping for the latter.

"A-actually I did."

"Well, sorry to pop your bubble hon, but I've got this big party for Vogue I have to go to, and the girls of course are going, Donna's getting Jack back. Oh, I loved those two together."

"Well obviously Jack and his family didn't they rejoiced about the break-up." I muttered.

"What was that Kimberly?" Elizabeth asked. Uh oh, I hope she didn't hear...

"What? Oh nothing, just thinking about how perfect they are!" I quickly covered up.

"Thought so. Anyway, the house is an absolute mess-"

"I JUST CLEANED YESTERDAY. IT LOOKS FINE."

"Did you clean my room?" Elizabeth asked smirking. Oh God, that room is the dirtiest, nastiest, room I have ever seen. It makes a hoarder look organized!

"No, but I won't go to the ball, I'll clean..."

"Good. Now go do whatever the girls told you to do."

Great. How am I supposed to find out who my Prince Charming is now? I need to call Grace after I make those heart attacks.

* * *

After I did everything those prissy girls asked me to do, I made my way down to my room, which is the basement, and called Grace. My room isn't as bad as it seems honestly, I actually like it. It's the one place at my house, or Elizabeth's house that brings me joy. I called Grace, and she picked up immediately.

"Grace, I have news for you.."

"He's Jack isn't it?! I'm right?!"

"No, nowhere near that. You're too excited. Its about tomorrow, I can't go. Elizabeth's making me clean her room, and I told you about it, so there's no chance of me finding my Prince Charming."

"WHAT! NO YOU'VE GOT TO GO! YOU GOTTA GO AND SHOW JACK THAT IT'S YOU, AND YOU'LL LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!"

"Grace! We don't know that Prince Charming is actually him! It could be anyone!"

"Kim, there's no one in school other than Jack that fits the whole Prince Charming description! Everyone knows he's going to UCLA and you two are the only ones that are going there! Your acceptance letter will come in within the next week because UCLA would be too stupid to turn you down! Now, I have a plan to get you to the ball and I'm positive Jack's your Prince Charming."

"Grace, I can't. I want more than anything to go to UCLA, if I don't get accepted, I promise you that I will live my life under a rock in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, and even if Jack is my Prince Charming I've been writing to, that wouldn't even make me happy. This plan of yours better work."

"Trust me it will! What time would those witches be gone?"

"They'll all be out of the house at 8. Donna and Kelsey have some pre party thing the populars have. But Elizabeth's gonna be home at midnight."

"Okay, expect me around 8:15, and we'll leave the dance at 11 so we have plenty of time."

"Alright Grace, but if this doesn't work, you're going down with me."

"Nope, cause it'll work!"

With that, Grace hung up. I really do wonder what tomorrow night will be like. I hope her plan works, because part of me hopes that my Prince Charming is Jack, but he'd never go for someone like me. Ugh me and my false hope.

* * *

"Kim! Zip me up will you!" Kelsey yelled.

"Kim go get my heels!" Donna yelled.

Ugh it's the night of the Black and White Masquerade and I've spent the entire day, since 8 AM, taking Donna and Kelsey to hair appointments, buying their heels, ugh just everything. I managed to text Grace about my dress and heels, but she keeps telling me not to worry and that she has everything covered. I grabbed Donna's heels, and zipped Grace up, and finally they all left. Including Elizabeth, thank God. Fifteen minutes later, Grace arrives, with people?

"Uh Grace, who are these guys?" I asked.

"Oh them, they're here to clean Elizabeth's room. Don't worry about paying, they're my cousins, and they really dont mind! Now, c'mon, we've got to get your hair and make-up done before 9 PM!"

Grace rushed me into my room, did my hair in loose curls down my back, and simple natural make-up. I felt even more amazing when I put the beautiful white dress on. It was a strapless dress that went down to my knees, the top of the dress was just a simple sweetheart neckline that didn't make me look slutty thank God, and the skirt puffed out just the right amount, not too much that the dress was swallowing me, or too little that it was completely fitting. It fit me just right. Wearing my mom's diamond necklace just tied everything together perfectly.

"Can't forget the mask! This is a masquerade you know." I completely forgot! Grace handed me this elegant, yet simple mask that covered the area around my eyes so I was able to breathe.

"Kim you look amazing. Aw, you and Jack will get your happily ever after!"

"Oh Grace, we've been over this already. Let's just go. Oh Jerry'll be there! You could get your happy ending too!"

* * *

It's nearing nine, and I'm making my way over to the garden. I've never been so nervous in my life. As I'm nearing the fountain I already see my Prince Charming waiting for me. I'm finally at the fountain, well here goes nothing.

"Looking for me?" I asked. This Prince Charming of mine seems really familiar.

"Wow, you look even more beautiful than I had imagined."

"I hope you didn't think I was ugly." I joked.

"Nope, cause you know, all Princesses look beautiful. Would you like to dance?" He asked. I took his hand, and I could already feel myself blushing. He put his arm on my waist, and took my hand in his, and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I can't believe you're going to UCLA too." I said, after we've been dancing for quite some time. We walked and sat down on a bench. It looked beautiful with the twinkling Christmas lights hanging from the trees.

"I can't believe you're going either, it's been so hard to find someone who understands me like you do. My girlfriend always talked about herself. She never cared about what I thought unless it was a compliment. I don't know why I was with her in the first place. Reputation I guess, but once we started writing each other letters, it made me realize how unhappy I was."

"Wow, I feel honored." I smiled, as I could feel the blush creep up my cheeks again. We talked and talked about everything. We completely understood each other. It was incredible, I could feel myself falling for him he was just so perfect. I finally asked the question that's been on my mind the whole night.

"So, who are you?" He took off the mask, and I was in complete shock.

"Shocked aren't you? You weren't expecting me were you?" I nodded my head.

"J-Jack Anderson? I just wow, I can't believe I was talking to you this entire night." Grace was right, oh God, once he realizes its me, he'll freak out and never speak to me again.

"Don't be. I really like talking to you. So, it's your turn who are you?"

"Once you realize who I am, you'll never want to be with me." I heard a dong and realized its midnight. I ran away from Jack, and found Grace with Jerry.

"Grace, look we really have to go, its midnight!"

"Sorry Jerry I'll see you Monday!" Once Grace got out of her dream state and realized what was happening, we rushed over to the house with only a few seconds to spare, managed to get the cleaners out, and I changed into my PJs as quickly as I could.

"KIM!"

"Y-yes Elizabeth?"

"I'm impressed. You got my room cleaned. Are you wearing make up?" She asked suspiciously, oh no...

"Oh yeah, I was messing around with it... Just experimenting..."

"You're so weird. Well you're off tonight. Go to your room." I walked into my room washed all the make-up off when I realized something. I wasn't wearing my mom's necklace anymore.

* * *

**Jack POV**

That was it, she just ran away. I was so close to finding who my Cinderella was, but she ran away because she thought I wouldn't l wouldn't want to be with her. That was completely wrong! Just reading her letters, I was already falling for her. And tonight, I realized that I might actually love her. As she was running I thought I saw something fall. I ran towards her and picked up her mom's necklace she told me about. I know exactly how to get my Cinderella back.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry if the chapter seemed rushed, I really wanted to get to the part about the ball and everything because this story may be longer than I expected. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and there'll be lots more drama to come! Oh, and thank you for the reviews guys! I was full on fangirling.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for the sweet reviews! They just make my day so much brighter. **** Okay, so without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It**

* * *

Another Kickin' It Cinderella Story

Chapter 3

**Kim POV**

"Grace! You're positive that it's not in your car?!" I asked frantically. I've been on the phone with Grace for the past hour asking her about my necklace. I really need that necklace, it's the only thing I have from my mom, it's the one thing that keeps her close.

"YES OF COURSE! I've been in the car for the past hour looking for it! Kim it's not in here! Have you checked your room?!"

"No Grace, I've been sitting down on my bed thinking about how Jack's my Prince Charming." I said sarcastically.

"Look there's no need for sarcasm. WAIT I WAS RIGHT?!"

"Grace! Now is not the time! You know how much that necklace means to me!"

"Kim relax we'll find it I promise! We'll talk on Monday. Now don't worry! I've got to go, but please try to relax."

"Okay, *sigh* relax. Psh, I can do that. Alright, talk to you then." I really don't know how I'm gonna get through tomorrow without it. I just hope Grace is right. Oh and Jack being my Prince Charming... Wait the necklace couldn't have fallen while I ran away could it?

* * *

**Donna POV**

KIM. JACK. HER PRINCE CHARMING? WHAT THE HELL HAS THE WORLD COME TO?! What is Kimberly talking about... How could he possibly be her Prince Charming?! They've never talked unless it was when we were ordering that loser around. Well, now that I know what could possibly be going on with Kimberly and MY Jack, I'll make sure she doesn't get that happy ending of hers. Especially knowing how much going to UCLA means to her. I just need some solid evidence, then I can form my perfect plan.

* * *

**_Time Skip to Monday_**

**Jack POV**

Yes! It's finally Monday, and I'm going to find my Cinderella. All weekend I couldn't stop thinking about her and how I could possibly find her, knowing there'll be a huge group of girls claiming that they're my Cinderella, but my real Cinderella wouldn't do anything like that. I called my best friend Jerry over the weekend and asked if he had any ideas. Surprisingly, he had the best idea yet. It would be risky, but I'd do anything to find her.

I walked through the front doors, and I'm guessing Jerry already announced everything considering the fact that girls swarmed me asking about the necklace. This is going to be a long day. Oh great, here comes Donna now...

"Hey Jack, look I'm not trying to bug you or anything but I'd really like my necklace back." This girl will not give up.

"Is this some sort of joke? Cause honestly, I thought you could've done better. You don't even fit the description. You're a brunette. MY Cinderella's blonde. Now Donna, I'd really appreciate it if you just moved out of my way, and got it into your head that we're never ever getting back together." I'm just hoping this time she'll finally understand and leave me alone. I walked away and headed toward my AP English class. I managed to convince the Principal to switch my classes around so I wouldn't have Donna in any of my classes anymore. I'm just glad that he's understanding, and understands what I'm dealing with.

I was running late to class and I the only seat left was next to Donna's step sister. I feel bad about how I've treated her. I take the seat next to her and try to apologize.

"Hey, you're Kim right? Donna's step sister?" I ask. All she does is nod. Great, she probably thinks I'm just gonna make fun of her.

"I just want to apologize for how I've treated you. You've never done anything to me, and you don't deserve to be treated that way. I hope you could forgive me?"

"It's fine really. Don't worry about it." She muttered. I barely understood what she was saying. She looked up for a second, and there was just something familiar about her. It wasn't the fact that she's Donna's step sister, there's something about her, but what?

* * *

**Kim POV**

**Grace:** Kim! You need to get to school ASAP.

Okay, an urgent text from Grace. This can't be good. I cleaned the kitchen as fast as I could and drove off to school. As soon as I walk through the door Grace is immediately at my side and drags me over to my locker, while shoving a flyer in my face.

_Jack Anderson's Search for His Cinderella!_

_Two nights ago, I finally met my Cinderella, but before I could find out who she really is, she ran away._

_But she did leave her necklace behind._

_Are you her? See Jerry or me in between classes and at lunch._

_-Jack Anderson_

"Kim, Jack has your necklace. And the only way you're getting it back is if you talk to him, and prove to him that you're her!" Grace whispered.

"Grace, he wouldn't go for me! I thought we established that! Besides, I'm just gonna find a way to get my necklace back before I get crushed. How did you get this anyway?"

"Oh, Jerry was handing them out..." I saw a blush creep up her cheeks, oh. I see what happened.

"Well, we have to talk about what happened at the dance at lunch, but for now, we gotta go to AP English." We had to go the long way around school since Jack was surrounded by all those girls claiming they were me. That's just weird to think about. We took our seats with only a minute to spare when I saw Jack at the door. Wait Jack?! What's he doing here? He's not in this class! Oh God, this class should be interesting. Even better, the last free seat was next to me.

"Hey you're Kim right? Donna's step sister?" He asks. I nod. At least he just recognizes me as Donna's step sister, but part of me still wishes he knew I really was the girl he's looking for.

"I just want to apologize for how I've treated you. You've never done anything to me, and you don't deserve to be treated that way. I hope you could forgive me?" He's apologizing? Wow, that was completely unexpected.

"It's fine really. Don't worry about it." I practically whisper. I look up and meet his beautiful eyes. I look away before I get lost in them, and he recognizes me. I don't wanna start anything with him, and if we really are meant to be, it'll be. I'm not letting a flyer decide if he actually wants to be with me or not. I don't want him to find out I'm Cinderella, and he just ends up being disappointed at the end because I'm not good enough.

* * *

Finally, lunch. I meet grace at our usual table and take out my salad.

"Okay Grace, what happened with you and Jerry at the dance?" I quickly asked. Hey, if she wanted details about Jack, I want to know everything about what happened with Jerry.

"Well, you walked off to meet Jack at the fountain, and I walked over to the punch bowl." Grace started. I raised my eyebrow.

"The punch bowl? Really Grace, really?" I ask.

"Yes now shut up! Okay sorry, that was meaner than I meant, but still. So, as I was saying, I was at the punch bowl, when I reached for a cup, a hand met mine, and turns out it was Jerry's. He was being a gentleman and poured me a cup, then we sat down and we started talking, and Kim he's just so perfect! He- uh hi Jerry!" I whip my head around and see Jack and Jerry standing behind me. Oh great.

"Who's perfect Grace?" Jerry asked, oh these two really are perfect for each other.

"Psh, no need to get all cocky Jerry. Anyways, what brings you two here?" Grace asks. I decide to keep quiet and just eat my salad. I don't want to get dragged into the conversation between those two love birds. Plus, I can tell Jack's thinking the same thing.

"I wanted to introduce Jack to the amazing girl I met at the dance, cause he thought I was making you up."

"Well Jack, your best friend over there didn't lie, here's the amazing Grace." She said happily. Oh those two.

"Oh you two just go out already would you?!" I finally spoke up. My statement cause those two to furiously blush, and walk away hand in hand. Yup I'll have to ask Grace about that later. But if those two walked away that means-

"And then there were two." Jack said. Yup us two. GREAT.

"Well, I should get going. I need to get to my locker anyway. I'll see you around Jack. Good luck with your Cinderella search." I said walking away. As soon as I walk out the doors to my locker, I hear footsteps quickly following me. Please don't be Jack...

"Kim! Wait!" Spoke too soon.

"Yeah Jack?" Stay calm Kim, stay calm.

"I meant, what I said earlier, when I was apologizing." Phew, he didn't say anything about the whole Cinderella thing.

"Yeah, and I meant what I said when I said it was fine. Jack you really should get going, I don't want to ruin your reputation. Look, I'll just see you around alright?" I try walking away, but he grabs my arm. Shit.

"Jack, please let go." I practically whisper. Ugh, what's wrong with me?

"Oh, yeah sorry. But if you don't mind me asking, I was just wondering why you didn't swarm me like those other girls claiming you were my Cinderella." SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT.

"One, I'm not like those other girls obviously, and two, I'm not your Cinderella. So, I'd rather not be added to the list of girls that aren't her. I'll see you around." I say as I walk away. Why can't I help but feel like I just fueled his suspicions...

* * *

**Jack POV**

Kim's different, I like that about her, but I feel like she's avoiding me. She says she accepted my apology, but she's still cold towards me. And she's really sarcastic. Hmm... Really sarcastic.. and she had these beautiful doe brown eyes you can't help but get lost in. All too familiar doe brown eyes... I have a feeling Kim's my Cinderella. But the question is, why hasn't she said anything? _No Jack, you're getting paranoid. You hardly know her. _Right. I hardly know her, they probably just have the same eyes. _Eyes no one could ever mistaken._ I'll just find a better plan to figure out who my Cinderella is.

I walk towards my locker and I see Jerry and Grace together, aw, they're so cute. I hope that'll be my Cinderella and me one day. Okay, enough day dreaming, I need a better plan.

* * *

**Kim POV**

Ah, finally. The long awaited end of the day. I'm walking when Kelsey and Donna corner me. Lovely.

"Yes Donna? Kelsey?" I say tiredly.

"Look Kimberly, I don't know what you're doing to Jack, but you better stay the hell away from him." Donna spat. Crap, I hope she doesn't know.

"Donna, I don't know anything about this whole Cinderella thing, and trust me, I would be the least of your worries."

"Oh but Kim, you seem like you're missing something."

"You don't know _anything_ Donna." I spat.

"Really? You act like I haven't seen your little letters to a certain Prince Charming." She didn't...

"Look Donna, I've stayed out of your way, I've done practically everything you, Kelsey and your mom have wanted. Honestly, you're very good at this game that I don't want to play." I say walking away. I'm far enough that I hear Donna's last words,

"THIS ISN'T OVER KIMBERLY, YOU'LL BE SORRY."

* * *

"Grace, I think she's seen them."

"But you've had them hidden! That's impossible. She's just trying to get into your head. Don't think about it."

"You're right, everything in my room looks exactly the way I left it. It's impossible. You haven't told anyone right? Especially Jerry?!"

"Of course I didn't! Although I'd love to tell Jerry and put Jack out of his misery, I would never do that to you."

"Thanks Grace, I really appreciate it. Wait, so what is it with you and Jerry? Are you guys official now or?"

"No! Not yet anyway. We have our first date Friday! You've gotta help me pick an outfit Kim!"

"Aw, I would, but Elizabeth probably thought of something ridiculous for me to do. I gotta go, see you tomorrow!"

"Ugh, fine. Good luck!"

I really hope Grace is right about Donna trying to get into my head, cause if she does, I have no idea what I'd do. But she has to be bluffing, she can't do anything. I'm not afraid of her.

"Kim! Hurry up I need you!" Oh great, Elizabeth. I run up the stairs and find Elizabeth with what looks like some sort of seaweed avocado facial of some sort.

"Um, Elizabeth, what's with the facial?" I ask cautiously, this can either go weird or she'll blow up about how ugly I am etc.

"Oh this? This is a seaweed beeswax facial. It helps prevent wrinkles, cause you know how unnatural botox is." I will never understand.

"I guess that makes sense... Anyway, what do you need?"

"I need you to go run me a bath, make sure you use the right amount of bath salts this time okay? You completely overdid it with the lavender Kimberly. Oh, and you know what I realized? How much prettier I am than you! Now get out of my sight and make sure you do my bath right! Oh, don't forget the bubbles too."

That is completely ridiculous! Especially her baths, and she wonders why she gets wrinkles. She spends at least a good two hours in that bath. I head upstairs and start Elizabeth's bath, which takes me at least an hour to do.

When I finally finish, I go back down to my room when I realized that I closed the door when I left, and now its open... and the letters, they're gone.

NO NO NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING. THIS JUST CAN'T.

* * *

**Donna POV**

Finally Kim's gone! Now I have a chance to snoop through her room. Thank God she didn't think to lock it. I go through her closet, ew, ew, ew, ew. All last season. Oh what am I kidding?! These pieces were never in season. I snoop through a few drawers when I come across a few envelopes. Hm, this looks interesting. I skim through a few, wait. _Dear Cinderella, From Prince Charming_? So, my accusation was right? It is Kim! I need to ask mom to help me._  
_

"Mom?"

"Hm?"

"Look I know it's your special bath time and all but *sniffle, tear* Kim's trying to steal Jack from me! Look at these letters!" Thank God for theater.

"OH SHE IS GOING TO GET IT. Aw, Donna, my poor baby. I knew she was never a good kid. I saw how she treats you, and you definitely don't deserve that." She says putting her hand on my cheek. Oh, this is going perfect.

"Mom how do I get her back?"

"Well, let's just say a certain acceptance letter, to a certain UC in LA just came in, and looks like she won't be getting that anytime soon honey." _Perfect._

"Oh mom! I knew I got my brilliance from you!"

"Of course you did honey! Now run along and get your man back! This is my special bath time you've interrupted."

"Oh, right. Thanks mom!" I say closing the bathroom door behind me. Well, phase one complete. Commencing phase two tomorrow.

**I'm so sorry about this chapter guys. I know it was pretty boring, but don't worry TONS of drama next chapter. Promise! I really wanted to get this out to you guys, but trust me, I'll make sure the next chapter's amazing! Hope you guys enjoyed it, and you all have an amazing day (or night depending on where you are..)! And please keep the reviews coming! It helps improve the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: You guys are amazing! I seriously fangirl every time I check the reviews. Thank you guys so much! Now here's another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It**

* * *

Another Kickin' It Cinderella Story

Chapter 4

**Kim POV**

Donna's been acting extremely suspicious lately. And so has Elizabeth... Kelsey's just been the same old clueless Kelsey. Anyway, I've been extremely worried. I'm supposed to get my letter for UCLA saying if I was accepted or not this week and it still hasn't come yet. Plus, my letters from Jack were stolen. Yes, I know I shouldn't be jumping to the conclusion that they were stolen but still. Letters don't just get up, open a drawer, and walk away. NOPE. Those kinds of things never happen. I calm myself down as I walk up the stairs leading to the front doors of good ol' Seaford High. I open the doors only to be greeted by some very important pieces of paper hanging EVERYWHERE.

I get to my locker as fast I can without drawing any attention, grab my books, head to English when I run into someone. Well this morning is going great.

"Kim?! Is that you?!" Its Jack and he sounds pissed. Well this oughta be good.

"No, it's Donna" I retort sarcastically as I pick up my books.

"Look I don't have time for your sarcastic bullshit." He says knocking my books down and walking away. Even worse, we have the next class together. And he sits next to me.

I see Grace already sitting down at her desk, and no sign of Jack. Good.

"Kim! I overheard Donna talking and she was the one who stole the letters. She did this. You've gotta say it's you!" If she only knew.

"He's too much of a jerk. I don't know what I was thinking. I ran into him on my way here and he knocked my books down as soon as I picked them up and walked away." Right when I finished Jack took his seat beside me. You can feel the awkward tension a mile away. I sit through class and out of the corner of my eye, I can see how pissed he is. When suddenly there's this oh so important announcement from Donna.

"Hello everyone, it's Donna here. The cheerleaders and I have a special performance prepared for you today and the pep rally at lunch! It starts at 12 sharp! Don't be late! See you all there!"

I look at Grace and she instantly gives me a '_this is not good at all_' look. I completely agree. I quickly glance at Jack and I see that he's thinking the same thing. I look away before he notices. Well, this day can't get any worse.

* * *

It's almost twelve, and Grace and I slowly make our way to the back of the crowd that's begun to form by the makeshift stage. Donna comes out and says she's going to tell us a story, following her are other cheerleaders dressed in all too familiar costumes. _She isn't..._

"Once upon a time, there was a Prince who was happily dating a Princess. What his Princess didn't know was that her prince was writing letters to a peasant girl. One day, the Prince suddenly broke up with the Princess and asked the Peasant Girl to the ball. Neither the Prince or Peasant Girl knew that they were writing letters to one another. They used secret names." Donna was directly looking at me the whole time. _No, no, no, no. This is exactly what happened in A Cinderella Story. I've got to get out of_ here. I told Grace what I was thinking, and we tried to push out but no one would budge. They were too engrossed in the story. Looks like I'm gonna have to suffer through this.

"When they met at the ball, the Prince revealed to the Peasant girl who he really was. The Peasant Girl was in complete shock. She ran away without revealing to the Prince who she really was. As she was running away, her necklace fell off and the Prince was able to pick it up. The next day, he began a search to find this mysterious girl using the necklace. The Peasant Girl had many chances to reveal who she was, but never did. So, who's this story about you all might ask? None other than your own Jack Anderson, and the REAL Cinderella, Kimberly Crawford!" Everyone laughed. I knew this would happen. Grace and Jerry give each other a look of understanding as I run away in tears. I take one quick look at Jack and I see his face is full of hurt and anger. Mostly anger. I run into the halls crying. I slide down my locker when I hear stomping coming towards me. I don't bother looking up because I know it's Jack.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?! Did Donna put you up to this? To humiliate me for breaking up with her? Damn Kim. I thought you were different. Different from all of them. But you're not! You're exactly the same. I don't understand why you couldn't just tell me it was you! Put me out of all this misery! Do you have any idea what I went through?! Here have your stupid necklace." He throws the necklace at me. There's no way in hell he's gonna get the last word.

"Do you honestly think I'd let Donna do this to me?! Humiliate me more than what she already does? Are you that stupid Jack?! I obviously didn't tell you it was me cause I KNEW you'd react like this! You expected someone else didn't you? Well here I am! Your Cinderella. And she's walking away from you." I say bitterly walking away. He won't get away with this that easily.

* * *

**Jack POV**

I can't believe she didn't tell me! All this time! And she had the nerve to walk away from me! Who does she think she is?! Ugh, I had to be humiliated to find out who my Cinderella is. I storm to my locker only to be stopped by Grace and Jerry.

"Look, I'm really happy for you two, but I really need you guys to get your lovebird asses out of my way." I angrily say. But before I could walk away, Grace slaps me across the face and Jerry's holding her back.

"Grace! What the hell was that for?!"

"How could you be so damn stupid Jack! You'll never get her back now cause of how stupid you are! Jerry let go of me, I need to go comfort Kim cause of this idiot over here." Jerry let her go and she ran off in the same direction as Kim.

"Jerry, did I really mess up that badly?" I ask guiltily.

"Honestly man, you did. Grace told me about how much she liked you but was too afraid to tell you she was your Cinderella because she was a nobody and that you would expect someone better. You proved her right." After that, Jerry just ran after Grace and tried to catch up with her. Thinking about it now, I really did mess up. What have I done?! I need to find a way to win her over.

**Sorry this chapter was so short guys, I gotta leave you at a cliffhanger before I give the entire story away! Keep it coming with the reviews guys! Oh, and review what you guys think Jack'll do to win her over. Thank you guys again and I'll try to update again before the weekend's over, but no promises! Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh, I haven't updated in almost a month! Thank you so much guys for the such sweet reviews. I don't think Kelsey would have much purpose in this story since Donna's the main antagonist along with her mom. Okay, enough talking, here's Chapter 5 guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It**

* * *

_**Another Kickin' It Cinderella Story**_

_**Chapter**_ **5**

**Kim POV**

How could he think that way?! That jerk! I knew it, it was all too good to be true. The one time I let my walls down, I shouldn't have. If there honestly was a way for me to just disappear and never talk to him I would. Great, now I have to deal with this for the rest of the school year.

As soon as I get home I see Elizabeth with a letter in hand, wait that has UCLA written on it... WHAT IS SHE DOING WITH THAT?!

"Hey, um Elizabeth, that letter in your hand has my name on it... Wait, were you going to hide it from me? You were wouldn't you?!"

"Well of course I was, you didn't actually think you would get in would you? I was saving you from your disappointment! See, take a look for yourself." I grabbed the letter out of her hands and skimmed through it. Elizabeth wasn't lying, I really wasn't accepted into my dream school...

"I'm really sorry Kim, if makes you feel any better you can have the day off and go some place with that one friend you have, whats her name? Pace, Jace, Lace -" Elizabeth said. I mean come on, I only have one friend.

"It's Grace, and thanks Elizabeth, I'll see you later." I grab my car keys and meet grace at a cafe downtown.

* * *

"Kim? Is that you?" I hear Grace and see Jerry with her. Well, at least she's happy.

"Yeah, it's me. Hey Jerry." I practically whisper.

"Kim, I'm really sorry about Jack-"

"Jerry you shouldn't be apologizing for Jack. It wasn't your fault, why don't you two just stay here, I realized all I really need right now is some time alone. Thanks for coming though guys." I walk away, out to my car and head to the beach.

I sit at the water just looking at the sunset. It really is beautiful. And it made me realize something, I can't let Jack think he broke me, I'm better than this. Tomorrow morning, I'm gonna show everyone that what happened today didn't break me, and I'm definitely not letting Elizabeth and Donna see that they won, cause this definitely isn't over.

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Kim!" Grace called pulling me over to the lockers.

"Ow, what Grace?" I asked

"Jack's been looking all over for you! But don't worry I told him off. But Jerry won't stop asking me about you for Jack and -" I cut her off and tell her that I could care less about Jack anymore and walk away. And as if on cue Donna, Kelsey and her she minions come.

"Hey Cindy, missed you this morning. Hahaha" Donna said.

"You know my name Donna, and I don't know why you're still messing with me, you've won your little game I never wanted to play, so congratulations. Jack's the prize isn't he? Well he's all yours. I want nothing to do with him, you two really do belong together. So you know what Donna? I'm done. I'm done being working for you Kelsey and your mom, I'm done with this stupid little game of yours, and I'm done putting up with you. So goodbye Donna, have a great life, cause mine definitely got better. C'mon Grace, we have a class to get to." I walk away feeling much better, like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders. I know I've left her speechless when I glance back and see her still standing there, when I think I see Jack in the corner behind Donna speechless as well. Looks like I got my point across.

* * *

At lunch Kelsey surprisingly pulls me aside saying that she had to tell me something of absolute importance. Grace was reluctant to let me go with her, but I reassured her that I was fine and I could take care of myself.

"Okay Kelsey, what is it?" I ask

"Kim, I overheard Donna and Mom talking about having your acceptance letter to UCLA. The letter mom showed you was fake. You didn't deserve any of this, and I'm really sorry. So, here you go, you deserve this. I know you'll do great." Kelsey gives me a shy smile and hands me the letter then walks away. I open it and see that it really is my _real_ acceptance letter. I go back into the cafeteria and tell Grace everything. She's in complete shock that Kelsey did such a thing, but I knew she was my favorite for a reason.

* * *

**Jack POV**

So here I am, thinking of everything that happened today. Kim having the courage to tell Donna off when no one else could. Her entire personality proving everyone wrong that she's not the dumb blonde everyone thinks she is, _the dumb blonde I **thought** she_ was. And I screwed up because I let the anger get the better of me, and now she won't even look at me. I guess it's better this way, I wouldn't wanna push her to date me. I don't wanna be the stuck up jerk everyone assumed I was. I want to just be me, and Kim was the one to prove to me that hiding behind all of this is just gonna get me nowhere. And damn do I know that well.

"Hey man! Jack! Jack! Hello? Earth to Jack?!" Jerry called at me.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry Jerry..."

"You're thinking about Kim aren't you?"

"Of course I am. Damn I feel like horrible. When she told Donna off, I was happy for her, what she did was so amazing and admirable. She's so confident and here I am hiding from the entire situation cause I really don't deserve her."

"Well, hehe, um Jack, Grace told me some news I think you should know about Kim..." Jerry said hesitantly.

"Jerry..."

"Kim got early acceptance to UCLA, on a full scholarship, and she leaves tomorrow."

**CLIFFHANGER OMG I FINALLY DID IT. I'm sorry for the super boring short chapter, and no kick... :( But there'll definitely be some more drama and a much longer chapter soon. It's just that I've been super busy with finals and projects, I won't be able to update in these next few weeks, but I've been writing the next chapter already don't you worry! Okay, so leave me some reviews of what you think, and I hope you all are doing amazing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note before author's note? Okay, well, yes this is Chapter six, but an edited one where I fixed some errors, and the end is slightly different and a tad longer. So, if you've read this already you can just reread the last part of this chapter.**

**I really should be studying, but I don't have the energy and will power to, so I wanted to write this chapter! You guys left such sweet and amazing reviews. Oh, and yes, I did change my pen name to **_**everything will be for nothing**_** I just thought of that on one of my bad days, and I loved it ever since. Anyway, sorry for the somewhat long author's note, and now here's the big dramatic chapter 6! Oh, by the way this entire chapter will probably be in Kim's POV just cause if it were Jack's I think it'd be spoiling all the drama… Okay, enough talking Melissa! Here's chapter six for real now!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Kickin' It guys.**

* * *

**Kim POV**

There's no going back now. I'll see Grace again at Graduation. All yesterday afternoon was spent with the teachers at an emergency meeting about my sudden leave.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I got a note during my last period saying I had a meeting with all of my teachers. What about? No clue. After the last bell signaling the last period was over, I told Grace to just go ahead and that I'd text her when I got the time. I arrived at the Principal's office, all my teachers standing around grins on their faces. Why? I still have absolutely no clue, if anything I'm way more confused than ever. And that's saying something if you're in my situation._

_"Kim, no need to worry, you're not in any kind of trouble, if anything, you must know that we're extremely proud of you." Principal Jane told me. Wait what?!_

_"Not that I'm complaining at all Principal Jane, but why are you all exactly proud of me and why am I here?" I asked._

_"Well, your step sister Kelsey gave us word about quite and academic feat from you. We know about your early acceptance to UCLA and I would like you to know that if you were to get up and leave it'd be fine. Encouraged even! We've contacted UCLA and asked about graduation, and they said it'd be fine if you were to leave for a a week or two for graduation here at Seaford High. You have nothing to worry about. Everything is taken care of for you. Including your home situation. Kelsey's told us everything, you have everything taken care of. Now if I'm sure, you'll be driving correct Miss Crawford?" Principal Jane explained. Wow this a whole lot to take in..._

_"Wow, uh, I haven't given it much thought, but yes. I actually did plan on driving there, wait, so **everything** is taken care of? But how?"_

_"Miss Crawford, you act like your teachers and I know nothing. We know much more than you think. Now, if I were you, I'd get packing, you start the day after tomorrow am I right?"_

_"Oh, yeah right. Oh my gosh, but thank you all so much, and I guess I'll see you all in two months?"_

_"See you then Miss Crawford" I heard from all my teachers. Looks like my dream's coming true._

* * *

So that's how I ended up here. Well, I haven't exactly left yet, I'm at Seaford High to say bye to Grace and give her the last of my things I plan on leaving with her until I come back for graduation.

I walk through the doors of Seaford High headed straight to find Grace, I really have no time to lose, it's Tuesday, and I really don't wanna get stuck in LA traffic, I probably will anyway, but you gotta avoid as much as you can right? I see Grace across the hall and head towards her, oh God Jerry's with her, if Jerry's with her then Jack'll catch up to him any time soon. Shit, I gotta make this quick.

"Grace! Grace! The last of my things are in my trunk, and I need to leave them with you cause I gotta go soon."

"Alright I'll go with you, Jerry come on I'll need help."

The three of us walk out the doors and to my car to gather the rest of my things. Okay it may be a few somewhat big boxes, but they're valuables and I can only trust Grace with them honestly. It takes us a few minutes, but we finally have the last of them in Grace's car.

"Okay, so I guess this is see-" I say before Grace cuts me off, oh Grace.

"Kim, these two months are gonna be horrible without you, what am I supposed to do without my best friend?!" She says sobbing into my shirt. Oh great now I'm in danger of crying..

"Aw, Grace! I'll be back in two months for graduation, don't worry! Remember how I told you about my dad leaving me something special in LA? He wasn't kidding. I have an apartment down there! Okay, here's the address and everything if you wanna visit between now and graduation if your separation anxiety gets too bad." I say jokingly. I'm really gonna miss her. I now turn to Jerry.

"Alright Jerry, you better not give me a bad reason to come back soon you hear me? If you do anything to hurt Grace don't think that I won't drop everything and come here to give you a special _talk_. Take care of her for me please?" I say hugging him.

"Trust me Kim, I wouldn't dream of it. You scare me too much plus I love Grace." I give Jerry one of my death glares before I give them both one last hug before they head back inside.

Something seems extremely suspicious about those two, but I shake the feeling off and get inside my car and drive off onto the freeway, but one thing, or person never leaves my mind the entire drive, and with a slight twinge of guilt.

_Jack._

* * *

_**One Month**_ _**Later**. _

It's been a good month. I absolutely love it at UCLA, the environment's amazing, the people are amazing, the food is to die for. My apartment is only 15 minutes away which isn't bad at all. It's a great distance actually. Jerry and Grace have a perfect relationship, and I'm happy for them. Grace always tells me how school isn't the same without me being there. She updates me constantly about what's going on, and apparently Jack seems completely depressed, and Donna just flings herself more and more at Jack lately now that I'm gone. Psh not that I care... Okay, well maybe my mind has drifted off to Jack more than it should but he's history. He chose not to do anything about us, and I can't change that.

Lately I've noticed that Grace seemed a little too excited about Prom and how everything would be perfect since Jerry's her date. Okay, well I'm not gonna lie and say that I've never dreamed about having the perfect prom night with Jack where we'd have this perfect slow dance under all the twinkling lights and- _ding dong! _

I was not expecting anyone... What the hell?!

I open the door when I see the last person I thought I would ever see here.

"Jack what are you doing here and how do you know where I live?!" I asked angrily. Just by looking at his expression I already knew the answer. _Grace... OH SHE IS GONNA GET IT AS SOON AS I GET BACK.__  
_

"Look, can I just come in please?" He asks. Well can't say no...

"Yeah sure come in." And we both take a seat on my big huge couch.

"Okay now answer my questions, how did you know I was here, where I live, and most importantly, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, Jerry told me the day you and Grace both found out, and it took me a while to get Grace to tell me where you lived... I love you Kim" Jack says practically whispering, OH THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL HE CAN JUST SAY I LOVE YOU AND EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY. NOPE.

"You love me?! You act like saying I love you will make everything better! Well, it won't Jack! You didn't even say a word to me after you told me what you thought about me being your Cinderella! Hell you were so fucking disappointed weren't you?! Sorry I'm not some blonde goddess you were expecting! Sorry you got your ex girlfriend's step sister who you thought pranked you. Sorry I was being my complete self the whole time we were writing each other letters _Prince Charming!_" I yell making sure the venom in my voiced seeped through. But this isn't over.

"Jack you had the chance to say goodbye to me, so why didn't you?!" I say with more hurt than anger, _no Kim you will not crack. Not now._

"It was a lot to take in Kim! Okay yes I was expecting some amazing Greek blonde goddess! I will be that honest with you! I know that saying I love you won't make it better but why do you think I came all the way here Kim?! I needed to see you! You have no idea how hard it was trying to get Grace to tell me where you lived! I tried everything! She was as hard as rock! She thought I would just come over here to break your heart again! And that was fucking horrible to hear! My own damn heart broke just hearing that! School's been horrible! Donna's relentless now that you're gone! Everyone's scared of her again! All these girls ask me to Prom and I ALWAYS turn them down in hope that I would grow some balls and ask you! That's one of the reasons I didn't say goodbye to you!" I cut him off right there, he didn't say bye because of a stupid dance?!

"You didn't come say goodbye to me because of a STUPID DANCE?! You are fucking mental Jackson Anderson!"

"I wasn't finished Kimberly Crawford! I didn't say goodbye because I **knew** I didn't deserve you! I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend yet! Any guy would be the fucking luckiest guy on this god damn universe to be called your boyfriend! I didn't say bye cause I wasn't worthy! You're so confident, down to earth, and you don't give two shits about what anyone says about you! Everyone sees that but you! I don't get why you downgrade yourself so much when I've been the one at fault!"

"**Never. Ever. Use. My. Full. Name. **This doesn't change anything Jack! You can't predict how I would react! Plus you waited a whole fucking month to say that you love me?! Any you wanna know why I don't have a boyfriend hm?! Because of you! I don't have a boyfriend because I still love you Jack! I wish I didn't but I still do okay?! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"You love me!"

"Thanks for stating what I said five seconds ago Captain Obvious."

"You're calm now..."

"Yeah okay fine what about it?!"

"It's just that we've been screaming at each other for the past half hour.."

"Because you're a fucking idiot you know that?!"

"And you're mad again..."

"Your stupidity amazes me. Now why do you have that look on your face- PUT ME FUCKING DOWN JACK!" I was now violently pounding on Jack's back yelling at him to put me down, to no avail. Curse him for being so strong... Suddenly we were at his car, him putting me in the car and belting me in. _Wow he drove all the way here to see me..._ Snap out of it Kim! You're mad at him!

"This is kidnap you asshole. I'll report you."

"I doubt that." He said smirking.

"Ugh fine. Now where the hell are you taking me?!"

"To go get frozen yogurt."

"Frozen yogurt?! You really are fucking crazy Anderson. Why the _hell _are we going to get frozen yogurt! We were perfectly fine arguing in my apartment!"

"There are so many things wrong with that sentence Crawford. One, you wouldn't be able to yell at me in public. Two. We're eating at yogurtland so you it'll cool you down and we can talk like normal people."

"We're going to Citywalk? At 11 at night? _Just for frozen yogurt?! _You belong in a mental hospital." And he just sat there smirking while driving.

I am absolutely and completely pissed and nothing is changing it.

* * *

Okay so maybe he was right about the frozen yogurt... But I'm still pissed at him. I'm not cracking over frozen yogurt.

"You love me." Jack says out of the blue again. Great.

"Yes and I wish I didn't now drop it."

"But you do."

"I said to drop it."

"Will you go to Prom with me?"

I practically do a spit take at the sudden question. What the absolute hell is he thinking?!

"_What?_"

"I just asked you to be my date to prom."

"We're at yogurtland, and you're asking me to prom here?"

"Yes, and I'd like an answer considering that I drove all the way here from Seaford."

"No."

"What why?!"

"We had an argument about this at my apartment, and don't think that professing our love for each other suddenly means I'm gonna be your girlfriend and we happily go to prom. This isn't a movie dumbass."

"Fine, but will you please be my date? Just this one date and you decide where we go from there alright? I'll drive you there and drop you off back here."

"Fine, I'll be your date, BUT THIS DOESN'T MEAN I'LL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND. AND I DON'T CARE IF WE PROFESSED OUR LOVE THIS ISN'T A CLICHE CHICK FLICK. Ugh now I need to call Grace to get me a dress and everything ready. Do you have any idea what I'm going to have to go through? Now, let's go back to my apartment and the rest of the things I need cause just my cell phone and this set of clothes isn't gonna cut it Anderson."

And of course he's just sitting there grinning like an idiot cause I caved, but I made sure my point was perfectly clear. And he's not moving... Lovely.

"Well are we going or not? Cause you do know Prom's in less than 24 hours, and this is going to be like a 6 hour drive _without_ traffic." Of course he's still staring at me in awe, and I'm now dragging him to his car. Yup, and he doesn't say a word at all the entire ride, he's just grinning like there's no tomorrow.

Well, tomorrow should be interesting considering the fact that no one expected Jack to show up, let alone with a date, hell, let alone with _me._ I'm supposed to be here in LA, the only time I'm supposed to be back is graduation. One thing I know for sure is that tomorrow won't be how I pictured my Senior prom, _at all._

**Alright well I guess you can call this leaving you at somewhat of a cliffhanger, but there you go! I know that the whole thing about Jack and Kim was really weird, but I really wanted to write this out of the whole cliche profess your love and you get together thing. Anyway, please review with your thoughts, and don't be shy and PM me! We can all be friends guys! :) Thank you all for the continued support, it's truly amazing. Okay please REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys really leave the sweetest reviews ever. I'm gonna keep this AN short since I'll leave a longer one at the end… Alright now on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

* * *

**Kim POV **

I really don't know what I was thinking agreeing to be Jack's date to Prom, cause now I'm back in Seaford, and Donna has no idea... Plus I'm sitting here having Grace do my makeup and hair, all while interrogating me about what went down in my apartment, and the drive up here. All I do is shut down all of her questions cause honestly I still don't know the answer to them myself. She tells me she 'understands' meaning she'll be asking me them later on tonight, which will now include questions about Prom... I honestly don't know if I'm looking forward to tonight or dreading it... I let my mind wander back to what happened on the drive up here.

* * *

**Flashback **

_"Jack will you please just wipe that smirk off your face before I change my mind!" I yell at him as we get on the freeway. Even when I was packing, with my back turned I could literally feel the happiness radiating off of him, I did not think my answer would make him this happy..._

_"Why Kim? I'm not allowed to be happy that your my date?"_

_"No, no you're not. And I don't even think I should be called that, I'm just tagging along with you. There. That sounds better."_

_"Nope, I'm pretty sure that if we're going to Prom together, it's called a date."_

_"Jackson Anderson you will drop this before I jump out of your damn car."_

_"Okay, okay, Kim don't need to go there now... I was just messing around!" He says defensively with that adorable smile of his... **No Kim you are not cracking, not now. Not ever.** _

_"Just keep your eyes on the road alright Jack? I'm gonna sleep its like midnight anyway."_

_"No! You can't! This is a six hour drive, you've gotta keep me company and help me stay awake!"_

_"Stay awake? Company? You have your iPhone right there. Here, I'll plug it in and that music will keep you company. See? Okay, now good night Jack."_

_"But the music can't keep a conversation up with me!"_

_"Yet I can? Jack this is more of an argument, we're literally disagreeing over everything."_

_"But it's still a conversation."_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"No."_

_"Don't you see this is a conversation!"_

_"OH MY GOD FINE! I'LL STAY UP WITH YOU. JUST DON'T BE ANNOYING LIKE NOW!"_

_"Ha! I knew you'd crack!"_

_"I didn't catch that, what'd you say Anderson?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"That's right, didn't think so."_

_"Yeah, so Kim, how's school?"_

_"Do you really care Jack?"_

_"Yeah I do, considering the fact that I haven't seen you in a month."_

_I see his point, and tell him about school, living alone, and he seems genuinely interested. And I ask him the same thing about school, even if I already knew the answers, I just wanted to hear his point of view about everything. From what I've heard, Grace pretty much just simmered down what was actually happening. If there's a level beyond a bitch, Donna has gone above and beyond that. She has literally everyone cowering in fear as she walks past them. The jocks are even afraid of her and what she can do. I had no idea the impact I made on her, and now that I'm not there, she has no one to pose as a threat to her. But apparently I'm still in the way of her getting back together with Jack... I guess that's a good thing?_

_As Jack continues on about how Jerry and Grace are doing I feel my eyelids getting heavy and I find myself resting my head on Jack's shoulder. As soon as I realize this, I don't pull my head back because a) I've lost the energy to and b) it's really comfortable. I don't know if it really happened or not, but I think I felt Jack kiss my head. But I guess I'll never know since right after that I fall asleep._

* * *

"Kim? Kim! Kimberly!"

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry Grace I just spaced out that's all."

"You were so thinking about Jack right? Am I right? Of course I'm right."

"You wouldn't know that..."

"Oh really? Then how come you've had your hand on the curling iron since I started yell at you and you still have yet to scream out? Hm?"

"Oh shit! Grace don't just stand there get me ice and burn cream!"

"What's the magic word?"

"GRACE NOW BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Okay, okay geez.. Chillax your ass!"

I can't believe that I didn't notice that I had my hand on the curling iron that whole time... Ugh, that's gonna leave an ugly mark. I could feel the blisters forming and Grace still hasn't come back yet, what is she doing?!

"Grace! It's blistering and it'd be nice if- WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" I yell at her.

"I was looking for the burn cream I had no idea if we had any or not!"

"Oh well my bad! We have 2 hours before Prom! And I need to get this bandaged, pick a dress out of the fifty bajillion you decided to buy because my prom dress is, and I quote, 'the most important dress you will wear after your wedding dress!' And I only have half of my head curled so I'd really appreciate it Grace if you stopped worrying since you're already finished getting ready, and finish helping me!"

"Kim, relax I got this okay? Just relax, and your hand will be bandaged and everything will be fine. Now, just sit back and relax."

I relax as much as I can considering my burn, and let Grace finish doing my hair. She curls my hair in soft waves that cascade down to the middle of my back. My make up is a slight smokey eye, and finished with nude lips. Grace insisted on adding blush, but I felt that it was too much with the slight smokey eye on me. Now onto the dresses, this is going to take up the entire hour, plus picking out shoes. _Oh dear Ghandi._

After looking through many, many, many dresses, I decide on a simple pale pink strapless dress that went down to my knees. The skirt puffed out ever so slightly, and the top was sparkly. I pair the dress with nude pumps, and I'm all ready to go. Whew, and right on time too cause I hear the doorbell ring, and Grace calls me down saying Jack and Jerry have just arrived. _Okay Kim you've got this, just keep your cool through the night, and you'll be fine._ I tell myself. I really hope so._  
_

I make my way down the stairs and I see Grace, Jerry, and Jack stare up at me in awe. Oh no, not the whole cliche 'you look amazing' thing and we end up staying an extra hour at the house. Not happening. I just wanna get there, get through Prom, and sleep. You see, I've never exactly been one to like cliche things. Disney of course being an exception, Disney is immaculate. Other than that, I've always hated cliches. I don't like being fitted under stereotypes either. I'm more of one to defy those types of things, which is why I'm not as girly as everyone makes me out to be either, I'm a completely independent woman who doesn't need a guy to make me happy. _Mhmm you just keep telling yourself that. Meaning, I don't need Jack to make me happy._ I push that thought out of my mind cause refuse to let my inner self get to me.

I'm finally at the foot of the stairs and Jack is about to say something but I cut him off. I am having absolutely none of it.

"You can tell me whatever you have to say at Prom. I'm not gonna spend an hour standing here." I bluntly say.

"Well I'll just ask you in the car then cause this I've got to know about." He says. Huh? I wasn't expecting that.

"Wait what are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you in the car."

"Fine."

Jack and I take the front seats while Grace and Jerry are in the back being all cute. Thank God the hotel's only ten minutes away. I mean don't get me wrong I love them, it's just that sometimes they're one of those sickening lovey dovey couples.

"Okay Jack we're in the car. Now what the hell were you talking about back there."

"Grace told me."

"Told you what?"

"About your burn." He says pointing at my bandaged hand with a smirk on his face.

"So, Kimmy-"

"Don't call me that."

"Okay fine then. So Kim, you were thinking about me when you burned your hand?"

"Oh hey! Look where here let's go guys!" I say quickly changing the subject. I really didn't wanna talk about it, plus it's slightly embarrassing. Just as I'm about to open my door, Jack opens it up for me.

"How gentlemanly of you Jack." I say with a hint of sarcasm.

"Anything for m'lady." I smack him on the arm, getting an 'ow' out of him, which was the desired reaction, while Grace and Jerry make their way inside.

"Let's just get inside." I say. Jack offers his arm and I take it. We make our way through the very modern lobby of the hotel, searching for the ballroom our Prom is being held in. I can hear the music booming all through the lobby but I have no idea where it's coming from. The front desk was of no help since you can see by the looks on their faces that they were annoyed about having a bunch of teenagers in the hotel, having their Prom, and honestly, I couldn't blame them.

After looking for a good ten minutes, we finally find the hallway leading to the ballroom. We go inside, and I must say it looks amazing. Like something perfect right out of the movies. We see Grace and Jerry at a table looking all 'in love' and we agree that we shouldn't go bother them. Can I Have This Dance from HSM3 starts playing and of course, Jack offers his hand to dance and I take it. He leads me towards the middle of the dance floor under the disco ball. I put my circle my arms around his neck and he circles his arms around my waist, and we begin to dance.

"I can't believe you burned your hand thinking about me Kim." He says with a smirk. Oh great, now I have no way to get out of this...

"Yes, okay fine, I burned it when Grace was trying to get my attention and I was thinking about you. There you got it out of me. Now you can stop smirking."

"I didn't know I had that kind of affect on you Kim." Oh God not this twilight stuff.

"Don't go all Edward Cullen on me Anderson. And you don't! It was by mere coincidence that I was thinking about you when burned myself."

"Mhmm whatever you say. You know, the nile isn't just a river in Egypt." He says laughing at his own joke.

"That was not funny, and I'm not in denial."

"Yeah but you love me anyway."

"I thought I told you to drop the whole love confession thing cause it doesn't change anything."

"Says the one who talks about it in her sleep." I TALK IN MY SLEEP WHAT?!

"I talk in my sleep?!"

"You do, and on the drive up here you were like 'I love you Jack'" He says, with that now signature smirk. I can literally feel the blush on my cheeks burning. Before I can say anything, the song ends, and I disconnect myself from Jack, excusing myself to go get us some punch. He insists on coming with me, but I tell him that it's fine and to go get us some seats, and that I'd meet him there. He tried to get me to let him come because I might not be able to handle it with my bandaged hand, but I smack him with my good hand and he FINALLY takes the hint and leaves to go find some seats.

I make my way over to the punch bowl before the one and only Donna stops me. This should be interesting._  
_

"Well look who came back. What happened? Too stupid for UCLA?"

"No, more like Jack wanted me to be his date to Prom."

"Kim stop lying to yourself, you're obviously here to make Jack be your date. He's turned down every girl in school that asks him, and you're no different."

"She isn't lying Donna. I drove to UCLA last night to ask her to be my Prom date. When she agreed, we drove back up here. And she's the reason I turned down all those girls. She's not like them, especially you. She's special." Jack says from behind me, then he pisses Donna off more by slipping his arm around my waist pulling me closer. I begin to feel the heat rush to my cheeks, when I look back up at Donna I literally saw the steam coming out of her ears.

"Jack why would you waste your precious time on that when you can have me!" This girl just never gives up!

"Donna when will you take a fucking hint?! HE. DOESN'T. LIKE. YOU."

"You know what fine! Just remember this, you two **will** be sorry. I'll make sure of it." Donna says walking away.

"Finally that's over. Come with me, I have something to show you." Jack says putting his hands over my eyes.

"Jack where are you taking me..."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, but-"

"No but's. Don't worry okay?" He says kissing my head, and I just nodded speechless. We seem pretty far away from the music, and I only know that because the music just becomes fainter and fainter. I hear a door open and suddenly I'm swept off my feet and in a bridal hold.

"Jack where are we going?!" I say about to open my eyes but Jack immediately answers once he sees.

"No! You've gotta keep your eyes closed. And don't worry alright?"

"Okay, but are we almost there yet?" I say impatiently. Jack doesn't answer and just sets me down telling me to open my eyes. I'm completely speechless when I see the sight before me.

"Jack is this?"

"Where we first 'met'?" I nodded. Jack brought me to a garden at the hotel where it looked like the garden at the Masquerade where Jack and I first somewhat officially met, after the whole pen pal thing, and he took off the mask to reveal the whole time I was writing to no other than Jack Anderson. This garden is slightly different though, with rose arches and the fountain being much bigger, but it was our garden nonetheless.

Once Jack sees how speechless I am, he drags me over to the fountain and sits me down next to him.

"Jack this is so amazing but how?"

"I've been planning this ever since you left, just in case I ever got the courage to actually ask you to Prom and you'd say yes."

"Just for me? But why Jack?"

"I meant what I said back there. That you were special and different. You're not like other girls, you're not prissy, full of yourself, and picky with food. You eat burgers, steak, chocolate-"

"Are you trying to say I'm fat Anderson?"

"No, what I'm trying to say is, you're perfect, you're so down to earth, generous, sweet, smart, beautiful, I can list more but we'd end up here forever. And I feel horrible because I've been writing you all year, and I've treated you like shit the whole year too, but yet you still love me. So my question is why Kim?"

"Because I didn't fall in love with the jerk Jack. I fell in love with my Prince Charming. The real you. The Jack I've been writing all year who's sweet, caring, a dork, and is actually really smart." I say looking into those amazing chocolate eyes of his. Suddenly we're both leaning in, and our lips finally meet. This sounds extremely cliche, but it's true. You can feel the fireworks and electricity when our lips met, it was just perfect.

_I finally cracked, and there's cracks in everything, that's how the light gets in. _

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I don't know how I feel about it though, whether it's boring or good I still have no idea. I'll leave that up to you guys to review about. I'll be able to update sooner than before since I'm off all week so get ready guys! OMG IM SO LATE BUT THE FEELS KARATE GAMES GAVE ME WAS RIDICULOUS I WAS ALL OVER THE PLACE WITH ALL THE FEELS ITS CRAZY. SEASON THREE WAS CONFIRMED AND THAT THEY'D BE A COUPLE IN SEASON THREE SO I'M SO EXCITED. Okay, calm Melissa now... Review your thoughts about the story, Karate Games, and Kick feels! PM me too if you want to fangirl, I'm in desperate need for fangirl buddies. **


End file.
